


Дементоры

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dementors, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Налетели...
Series: Стихи [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	Дементоры

Словно воронов полчище в чаще ночной,  
Налетела дементоров стая.  
Чёрный дым, тихий визг и дурман ледяной.  
Твои силы стремительно тают.

Опускаются мрачные тени с небес,  
Окружают, давя и колдуя.  
Бессловесный, безликий под кожу пролез.  
Не такого ты ждал поцелуя.

Одеялом свинцовым ложится тоска,  
Душит, жмёт, упивается властью.  
Словно радостных дней не давала судьба,  
Остаются лишь боль да несчастья.

Ускользают мечты, места нет ничему;  
Мрачный страж всё, что было, затронул.  
Но пронзает, как штык, обступившую тьму  
Громкий голос: "Экспекто патронум!"


End file.
